1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery management technology, and more specifically, relates to a battery management system for an electric automobile and a control method of the battery management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Pure electric automobiles are popularizing for the low pollution, low noise characteristics. The pure electric automobiles typically adopt lithium iron phosphate batteries as power batteries. High temperatures can affect capacity, service life and other properties of the lithium iron phosphate batteries. In case of the pure electric automobiles travelling for a long time or in case of hot weather, the power batteries of the pure electric automobiles are prone to the phenomenon of high temperature, which will cause the service life of the power batteries to be shortened and meanwhile produce the security risks.